Draco Malfoy y la historia del elegido
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Año a año la vida de Draco se hace más y más difícil y dramática. Por suerte, tiene a Pansy y Blaise, sin ellos hace mucho tiempo se hubiese vuelto loco.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer**: No soy rubia, ni soy una compañía multimillonaria. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.

**Dedicatoria: **Escribí esto para la personita detrás de este prompt; cuando lo leí me llamó como el agua al pez y aquí está lo que mi cabecita ha sacado. Espero te guste.

_Este fic participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Prompt #10 Draco es el elegido y Blaise y Pansy sus mejores amigos enamorados.**

* * *

**DRACO MALFOY Y LA HISTORIA DEL ELEGIDO.**

**...**

**PREFACIO.**

* * *

_31 de octubre de 1981._

—Lo estás malcriando.  
Lucius hace caso omiso de su esposa. Solo tiene ojos para la pequeña fuente de energía en sus brazos; su Draco tiene la carita llorosa y las manos hechas puños.  
»Es importante que desarrolle su habilidad de autoconsolación, ya te lo he dicho.  
Lastimosamente, los oídos de Lucius siguen funcionando perfectamente y la voz de Cissy es alta y cargada de reproche.  
»Si lo sigues cargando cada vez que suelte una lágrima se criara en él una dependencia emocional malsana. No sabrá enfrentar solo las derrotas y aflicciones de su vida y será tu culpa por no dejarlo llorar un segundo en su cuna.  
Suspira y rueda los ojos, a su hijo se le hace divertido el gesto y suelta una risita.  
—Por cargarlo un segundo no condenaré la vida de mi hijo, cariño —dice y se voltea a verla.  
Cissy está sentada en el sofá encantando decoraciones de Halloween; desde que le habló sobre las costumbres muggles sobre el treinta y uno de octubre se le metió en la cabeza celebrarlo a ese modo.  
—Un segundo es suficiente para crear costumbre, Malfoy —recrimina y lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y la barbilla alzada.  
Con esa cara de orgullo se parece demasiado a Bellatrix.  
—¿Malfoy? —pregunta juguetón y se acerca a ella. Su esposa se aparta centímetros de él—. No nos engañemos, Narcissa, tú quieres cargar a Draco tanto como yo, pero te fascina la idea de ser la mami correcta.  
—¡No es cierto! —grita y la pobre calabaza de papel estalla como confeti. Un rubor cubre las mejillas de su esposa—. No trates de hacerme ver como una madre neurótica, Malfoy.  
—Eres una madre neurótica, cariño mío —afirma y Cissy le mira molesta. Lucius alza a Draco y junta sus caras—, pero eres nuestra mami neurótica.  
Ella ríe y Lucius sabe que ha ganado esa batalla. Puede ser que esté malcriando a su hijo, pero es un gusto que puede darse al ser su primer hijo, ya con el segundo puede que haga todas esas cosas que dice la edición semanal de Madres Brujas Modernas de Corazón de Bruja. Puede.

* * *

—Potter.  
—Malfoy.  
—Es bueno saber que recuerdan sus apellidos, chicos. Casi temía que les pegase el alzheimer de repente. —Lily los mira con una falsa sonrisa y James enrojece y Lucius aparta la mirada.  
—Lily.  
—Es bueno verte, Lucius —admite la señora Potter acercándose y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.  
—No lo beses, Lils —se queja James y suena igual a un bebé.  
—Cissy está en la cocina.  
Ambos ignoran a el estúpido Potter. Y él solía decir que Snape era un quejicas. Já.  
—¿Y Draco?  
—Con ella. Lo debe tener entretenido mientras la mira cocinar. Le gusta hacerlo.  
—Yo sé por qué. —James sonríe taimadamente, igual que cuando se mete con las pulgas de Black—. A diferencia de ti, Lucius, Cissy sí es una delicia a la vista.  
—Potter...  
—Suficiente —reprende Lily y lo hace de forma dulce, demasiado dulce.  
—¡Llego por el que rogaban! —grita Black saliendo de la chimenea, detrás de él sale Lupin.  
Si en primer año le hubiesen dicho que un día iba a recibir a tres de los merodeadores en su casa le hubiese hecho un maleficio a esa pobre persona. Ahora es real.  
—Buenas tardes —dice Lupin. De los cuatro Lupin es el que mejor le cae a Lucius.  
—¡Ahijado!  
Aparentemente, el único idioma que Black sabe hablar es el gritado. El se acerca a Lucius y le quita de los brazos a Harry -apenas habían llegado Lily se lo había lanzado encima-, y el pequeño mocoso luce más contento en los brazos del sarnoso de Black que en los de él. Traidor.  
—Es bueno verte, Lucius —dice Lupin y se acerca y le da un abrazo. Honestamente, Lupin le cae muy bien. Tanto como para ser padrino de su hijo. Así de mucho—. Peter manda a disculparse. Se le presentó un asunto con su familia.  
—También es bueno verte. Es una lástima que Peter no pueda acompañarnos —responde. Peter también le agrada; sabe mantener la boca cerrada.  
Potter y Black hablan entre ellos y Lily está mirando las nuevas fotos de Draco sobre la chimenea.  
»¿Vamos a la cocina?  
Detrás de Lucius caminan tres Gryffindors hasta la médula, junto a él va el más brillante ejemplo de lo que significa ser valiente charlando sobre pociones curativas brasileñas. Cuatro Gryffindors en su casa y con ellos un pequeño que es seguro también sea de esa casa; lo lleva en la sangre. En su casa, la casa de un Slytherin a mucha honra.  
"_Nunca digas nunca_", piensa y suspira.

* * *

—Los dulces estuvieron exquisitos, primita —halaga Black y está colgado de su esposa.  
La familia Black tiene un largo historial de matrimonios entre primos y por eso Lucius se acerca y empuja a Sirius.  
—Aparta, pulgoso.  
—Mis pulgas son mucho más atractivas que tú, rubiecito.  
—No peleen. —Lily los golpea. Al comienzo de la velada nada más los regañaba, supone que ya no tiene la misma paciencia—. Todo estuvo muy sabroso, Cissy. Y el vino te quedó fantástico, Lucius.  
Lucius sonríe orgulloso. Su familia se ha dedicado siempre a la fabricación de vinos, claro que el de la cena estuvo fantástico. Vino tinto, cosecha del 63', mezclado con vino de elfo.  
—Es lo único para lo que sirves, rubiecito, el alcohol —admite Potter y ya va borracho, si Lucius fuese Lily no dejaría a su hijo en los brazos de un alcohólico de peso muerto.  
—Pensé que cuando saliesemos de Hogwarts superarían sus peleas infantiles. Me equivoqué. Siempre me equivoco sobre ustedes cuando a madurar se refiere —dice Lupin y mira cansino a Black y a Potter.  
Dulce.  
—No es justo, Lunático. Siempre nos regañas a nosotros. ¡Malfoy también le entra! —se queja Black.  
—Él ya tiene a Cissy.  
—Sí, él ya me tiene —sonríe su esposa y Lucius se aparta de ella. Cuando las mujeres hablan muy dulce siempre es peligro.  
—Ya nos vamos —dice Lily y se acerca y lo abraza—. Nos vemos, Lucius.  
—Sigo teniendo la esperanza que descubras que eres mucho para Potter —susurra en el oído de la pelirroja y ella ríe.  
—Ya se me fue ese tren. Lo siento.  
—No abraces tanto a Lucius, amor.  
—¿Ni siquiera tentada?  
Lily suspira y se aparta.  
—Todos los días —confiesa y va a despedirse de Cissy.  
—¿Entonces el miércoles? —pregunta Remus acercándose a él.  
Lucius se tensa inmediatamente, desde que nació Draco la mención de las misiones de la Orden lo dejan tenso. No quiere que su hijo viva lo mismo que él; no quiere que crezca sin un padre. Pero, si quiere que el futuro de su hijo no sea una desgracia debe salir a luchar.  
—El miércoles —repite y Remus le regresa a Draco. Siente un remanzo de celos al ver cómo su hijo no quiere despegarse del cuello de él.  
—Tranquilo, no me lo estoy robando —ríe Remus y Lucius solo relaja el ceño cuando tiene a su bebé en brazos.  
—Sí, rubiecito, nosotros no queremos tu bebé llorón —dice Black y se acerca por detrás de Remus y enreda sus brazos en la cintura de él. Todavía Lucius no entiende cómo dos seres tan listos como Lily y Remus acabaron con chimpancés como Potter y Black—. Haremos nuestro propio bebé y será más lindo y menos cagón que el tuyo.  
—Te estoy escuchando, Sirius Black.  
La sonrisa de burla se borra del rostro del susodicho y Narcissa lo ve con una amplia sonrisa que promete un feo maleficio si dice algo equivocado.  
—Era en juego, primita.  
—No es divertido para mí.  
—Es que el sentido del humor los Black lo tenemos en el culo.  
—¡Sirius! —reprende Remus y golpea las manos que están en su abdomen—. Disculpa, Cissy, es un chucho sin modales.  
—Lo sé.  
—¡Ahora sí me voy! —grita Potter, Lucius nota que Lily y Harry ya no están—. No lloren, amigos, volveré.  
—Estás del culo, Potter.  
—Siempre, amigo mío.  
Potter se acerca tambaleante y abraza a Black y a Remus, le deja la cara llena de babas a Cissy y se para frente a Lucius.  
—Eres un llorón, Malfoy —pronuncia, tiene la mirada vidriosa y rojiza—. Pero eres de los nuestros y se te quiere.  
Potter le da un abrazo, Black chilla horrorizado y Lucius atina a devolverle el abrazo a Potter. Jamás lo había abrazado. Jamás.  
"_Lo que hace el alcohol_", piensa.  
Sin más ceremonias Potter desaparece, Remus se despide de ellos y Black le aclara que no le va a abrazar. Frente a la chimenea se quedan él y Cissy, Draco duerme en sus brazos.  
—Para ser nuestra primera fiesta de Holloteen salió bien.  
—Halloween, cariño.  
Cissy lo mira alzando una ceja.  
—¿Y qué dije? —desafía.  
—Nada, lo dijiste perfecto.  
Muchas gracias, pero Lucius quiere dormir junto a su esposa.  
—Eso creía.

* * *

Lucius de despierta porque su esposa lo obliga. Cissy está sentada a su lado y luce asustada y frenética.  
—Han violado las protecciones —le dice y el miedo le quiebra la voz—. Es él.  
Lucius no necesita nada más. Se levanta corriendo de la cama. Como Cissy, sabe de quién se trata. Y también sabe que no tienen tiempo.  
—Ve por Draco.  
Su esposa asiente y corre fuera del cuarto. La puerta de la entrada chirría. Está entrando como si fuese un muggle; que detalle.  
Lucius sujeta fuertemente su varita y sale del cuarto rumbo a las escaleras. La única respuesta a esta intromisión es clara: los han traicionado. Y él sabe quién lo ha hecho y Narcissa también lo sabe. Cygnus Black los ha traicinado, porque solo un Black de sangre puede vulnerar las protecciones hechas por Alphard Black. Y también sabe que Alphard no pudo haberlo hecho, incluso puede haber muerto protegiéndolos.  
—Lucius Malfoy.  
Está frente a él y Lucius huele la putrefacción de la muerte. Voldemort está en su recibidor, dentro de su casa, frente a él y la muerte lo acompaña. A Voldemort la muerte siempre lo acompaña.  
—Voldemort.  
—¿Osas llamarme por mi nombre, sangre sucia? Eres una vergüenza para la casa Slytherin. Los sangre sucia siempre son una desgracia.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
Voldemort sonríe. Sonríe y algo de hiela dentro de Lucius. Nunca ha sido creyente, pero le reza a Dios por su hijo, por Cissy, porque ya hayan huido.  
—Sabes lo que quiero —sisea. Lucius mira atentamente la varita de su adversario; está quieta, pero con Voldemort nunca hay que bajar la guardia, mucho menos cuando eres su objetivo—. ¿Dónde está tu adorable familia?  
—Vete.  
—¿Vete? —Voldemort da un paso hacia él, más que caminar parece que se arrastra, que se desliza, como un reptil ansioso de sangre y poder—. ¿Me ordenas? ¿A mí, el gran Lord? ¿Me ordenas a mí, tú, vergüenza para la magia? —Baja la voz hasta tornarla una cadenciosa amenaza—. ¿Tú, que morirás bajo mi varita?  
—Vete —repite. Suena firme, pero un chorro de sudor cae por su sien.  
Voldemort sonríe; es un gesto pequeño y horrible. Y ataca. El cuerpo de Lucius está entrenado para el combate, lleva luchando casi un año, así que repele el hechizo.  
—¡No!  
Escucha el grito, pero se niega a creerlo. Se niega a creer que esa es la voz de Narcissa, su esposa.  
"_¡Huye!_"  
—Cissy, cariño...  
—Narcissa —interrumpe su esposa y Lucius no ha conocido a alguien que se enfrente así a Voldemort. No puede voltear, ni siquiera girar un poco el cuello, pero la siente ponerse a su lado.  
Maldice.  
—Última descendiente de los Black —susurra Voldemort y su mirada es pura ambición sobre su esposa—. Únete a mí y salva a tu familia. No desperdicies tu sangre; tienes siglos de poder corriendo en tus venas, no los botes sin razón.  
Mientras Voldemort habla Cissy une sus manos.  
"_Draco está en nuestro cuarto; ve por él. Ya sabes que hacer_", escucha su voz claramente dentro de su cabeza, tan claro que duele. Quiere negarse; va a negarse. No la dejara para morir sola. "_Sabes que es lo único que podemos hacer. Hay que salvar a Draco. Salva a nuestro hijo. Te amo_". Cissy le aprieta la mano y luego lo suelta.  
—La sangre es solo un fluido —responde Narcissa y da un paso cerca de Voldemort. Lucius puede verla una última vez. Lleva albornoz y su cabello rubio le cae por la espalda. Tiene la barbilla en alto y la mirada férrea. No tiembla o empequeñece su voz. Un aura negra se comienza a formar a su alrededor. Lucius nunca antes la había visto ser tan Black—. Yo estoy dispuesta a dejar correr la mía. ¿Y tú?  
Todo ocurre muy deprisa. Lucius se voltea y corre escaleras arriba. Escucha el siseo enfurecido de Voldemort y la voz de Narcissa comenzar a recitar un antiguo hechizo. Lucius sabe lo que está haciendo; lo habían discutido hace semanas. Para ninguno de los dos es una sorpresa que Voldemort los haya venido a buscar.  
En el rellano no puede obligarse a dar otro paso y voltea. Rápido. Fugaz. En su retina se grava la imagen de Cissy. Está de pie frente a un gran muro negro que cada vez luce más nítido. Su cabello flota a su alrededor, hay destellos de magia negra saliendo de ella. Voldemort está frente a ella, detrás del muro de protección, furioso, lanzado hechizos que no hacen nada.  
—Te amo —susurra y se gira corriendo.  
Entra al cuarto, toma a un Draco berreando y la pluma negra a su lado. Siente el tirón en el estómago y aparece en el recibidor de los Potter. Lily es la primera que baja, luego James.  
Lucius no los escucha, ni siquiera los ve. Todo lo que puede ver es a Narcissa, su esposa, su compañera, sola enfrentando a Voldemort; sola y poderosa, desafiante; y todo lo que oye es el hechizo de protección saliendo de sus labios, firme y confiado. El hechizo de protección de sangre, un antiguo hechizo de magia negra, un hechizo creado por el primer portador del apellido Black.  
Un hechizo que arrebata la vida de quién lo recita.


	2. Capítulo 1 Primer año

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni una compañía multimillonaria. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

**Nota:** De aquí en adelante el fic deja de participar en el Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**DRACO MALFOY Y LA HISTORIA DEL ELEGIDO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: PRIMER AÑO**

—Hola, soy Harry Potter, este es mi amigo Ron Weasley, ¿podemos sentarnos?

—Pueden.

Ambos chicos guardan sus baúles y se sientan frente a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Draco Malfoy.

Ahí está. La mirada asombrada y luego la curiosidad.

—¿Eres ese Draco Malfoy? ¿El que sobrevivió al que no debe ser nombrado?

—Voldemort —corrije el de gafas.

—Ese mismo.

—¿Es verdad que intentó matarte?

Draco se empuja más contra el asiento. Tal vez es mala idea compartir con alguien. Siempre quieren saber cosas que él prefiere olvidar.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te mató?

—Eso es obvio, Ron —interrumpe Potter; tiene la cara arrugada. No le gusta no ser el centro de atención—. Si estuviese muerto no estaría frente a nosotros.

Weasley tiene la delicadeza de sonrojarse.

—Perdón.

Draco se encoje de hombros; no le gustan las preguntas pero siempre están ahí.

—¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

—Un poco.

—¡¿Cómo que un poco?! ¡Eso es inaceptable!

Y Potter se embarca en un monólogo de lo horrible y traumático que es que no le guste el Quidditch. Luego, le explica las jugadas, los jugadores, los equipos y las escobas. Y de pronto pasa una niña con el cabello enmarañado a decirles que tienen que ponerse el uniforme.

—Listilla —critica Weasley apenas la niña sale.

La niña sí es un poco intensa, casi los hostiga para que vieran lo buena que es en hechizos, pero a Draco no le parece razón suficiente para atacarla.

—No seas imbécil. —Potter le golpea en la nuca.

—¡Es cierto! —defiende el pecoso—. « Oh, mirenme, soy tan lista». Ojalá no quede en Gryffindor, me niego a soportar a dos Percy.

—No debe ser tan mala como él.

—Seguro es peor.

—Vas a ser la pesadilla de toda chica si sigues así, compañero.

Weasley se encoje de hombros. Draco admira su desinterés.

—Draco también piensa que es una empollona, ¿cierto? —Weasley lo mira buscando apoyo.

—Sí.

—¡Lo ves!

Potter los mira por sobre las gafas.

—Serán la bomba entre las mujeres.

* * *

Los cuchicheos lo acompañan en su camino al Sombrero Seleccionador. Se siente presionado y nervioso. Nunca antes había tenido que manejar tanta atención; en el colegio era más bien el excluido.

La profesora McGonagall lo observa detrás de sus gafas; lo mira imperturbable y eso lo calma en cierta forma. Se sienta y el Sombrero apenas rosa su cabeza.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Los rumores jamás se acabarán.

* * *

—Mi tía me dijo que su madre murió por salvarlo de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

—Draco Malfoy mató al verdadero Elegido.

—Mi mamá dice que en realidad su familia quería hacerse con el poder y por eso mataron a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

—Draco Malfoy sobrevivió al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado para matarnos él mismo.

—Un primo dice El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado se enteró de los planes de Malfoy por sacarlo del poder y sacrificó a su esposa.

—Slytherin fue la casa de Ustedes Saben Quién y ahora es la casa de Draco Malfoy. Yo solo digo.

—Un tío dice que en realidad El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado está vivo y usa a Draco Malfoy como infiltrado.

Los chismes no paraban. Su padre debió decirle que Hogwarts era la escuela de los chismes. Tal vez por eso no quería que viniese. Qué suerte la suya.

—Las personas son estúpidas —le dice Pansy cuando dos niñas de Hufflepuff los ven y se regresan.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Cierra la boca, Zabini.

—No creo que todos en el colegio sean estúpidos, Pansy, y todos me tratan así.

Su amiga arruga el ceño sin saber qué decir.

—Mira, nosotros dos andamos contigo —dice Blaise— así que o no somos idiotas o somos muy idiotas.

—Eres fatal dando ánimos.

—¡Yo soy perfecto en todo lo que hago!

Al menos tiene a Pansy y Blaise para distraerlo de los rumores y malos tratos de todos. Al menos.

* * *

—¡Miren a Malfoy y su novia!

" Potter". No se equivoca. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley están caminando hacia ellos. Apenas fue seleccionado a Slytherin, Potter olvidó su intento de entablar amistad con él y comenzó a atacarlo.

—Piérdete, Potter —gruñe Pansy. No lo mira; le está dejando en claro que su tarea de Encantamientos es más importante.

—Ya sé por qué no me gusta la biblioteca, Ron.

Weasley, como siempre, le sigue en su burrada.

—¿Porque está llena de basura Slytherin?

—Nah, porque está llena de gente cualquiera.

La cara de Pansy se llena de rojo, incluso parece que ella es rojo. Cada que Potter los ataca y Pansy está con él, Draco no necesita molestarse; ella lo hace por ambos.

—Consíguete un bosque y piérdete en él.

—No podría hacerte eso, Pans.

Su amiga saca la varita y Draco la detiene. Ya tiene suficiente mala fama como para añadirle una agresión al perfecto chico Gryffindor. Gracias.

—Vámonos.

—Pero...

—No valen la pena.

Recogen sus cosas y se ponen de pie. Potter los mira con burla y Weasley con superioridad.

—Eso es, chicos, despejen el lugar de basura Slytherin.

—Déjalo.

Salen de la biblioteca.

—No sé cómo no le partes la cara por imbécil.

—No mejoraría mi reputación.

—¿Y qué?

" _No quiero darle una razón a mi padre para sacarme del colegio_", pero no lo dice. Solo lo deja estar. Puede que todos en Hogwarts lo miren con sospecha, que haya cientos de rumores sobre él y que sus propios compañeros de Casa lo eviten, pero Hogwarts le ofrece la magia de la que había sido privado durante toda su vida y Draco no va a renunciar a ello. No tan fácil.

* * *

—No puedes hacerlo.

Draco alza una ceja.

—¿No eres tú la que siempre me dice que le parta la cara a Potter?

—En público, jamás te dije que programaras una cita.

—No te entiendo, Pansy.

Su amiga suspira.

—Dile tú —ordena a Blaise.

Sorprendentemente, Blaise le hace caso.

—No se puede confiar en los Gryffindor, Draco. No si eres un Slytherin. Potter te está tendiendo una trampa y se huele desde kilómetros.

—Igual iré.

—¡Eres imposible! Ojalá te expulsen.

Ya Potter le tiene tan harto que ni la posibilidad de la expulsión le importa.

—Yo seré tu segundo —dice Blaise.

Draco sonríe.

* * *

—Esto es una mierda.

Blaise tiene razón. Están en el lugar y Potter y Weasley no están. El mal sentimiento se va abriendo paso en forma de nervios por su estómago.

—Ya llegarán.

—Ajá.

Unos segundos después oyen pasos. Potter y Weasley entran con pijamas y varitas en mano; Hermione Granger está detrás de ellos.

—¡Nos van a expulsar a todos!

—Por décima vez, nadie te invito, Granger.

—Si te expulsan será por metiche —critica Potter.

—¡No les importa Gryffindor!

Blaise le mira curvando una ceja. Se encoje de hombros. Tampoco sabe qué está pasando.

—¿Seguirán peleando como un matrimonio o comenzamos el duelo? —pregunta Draco con hastío.

—¡No somos un matrimonio! —gritan los tres leones.

—Ya —se burla Blaise.

Potter se pone frente a él y Weasley detrás de Potter. Granger está a un lado enlistando las consecuencias fatídicas si los descubren y Blaise bosteza.

—Perderás, Malfoy.

—Ya veremos, Potter.

Pero no, no lo ven. La gata Norris entra en la sala y de pronto solo son adolescentes huyendo de la muerte (o el castigo).

* * *

—Quirrell es un inepto.

—No puedo creer que sea profesor —acepta Draco.

—Dicen que desde que volvió de Albania está así.

—¿Estuvo en Albania? —pregunta Blaise levemente interesado—. Dicen que por allá vieron al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Draco no entiende por qué no dicen « Voldemort» y ya.

—¡Lo sé!. —Pansy luce muy satisfecha de ella misma. Siempre que tiene un chisme nuevo está así—. Dicen que se encontró con vampiros en las profundidades de un bosque. Dicen que no regreso igual. Dicen que cuando se quedaba en el Cabeza de Puerco se oían sus gritos de las pesadillas nocturnas...

—Deberías trabajar para El Profeta.

—Cierra la boca, Zabini.

* * *

—¿Me pasas la ensalada de tripas? —pide y Blaise se la pasa con una sonrisa.

Están en la cena de Halloween y Draco no puede hacer mucho por los nombres de los platillos.

—¿Has visto a Pansy? —Draco curva una ceja—. No me mires así, imbécil. Lleva todo octubre hablando de esta cena y ahora no está.

—Entonces no estás ni un poco preocupado por ella, ¿eh?

Blaise lo mira como si sufriese alucinaciones.

—Está en los baños de niñas del tercer piso —dice una niña junto a ellos.

Primero Draco no le presta atención, porque nadie de su curso se ha atrevido a hablarle, pero luego la voltea a ver. Es Tracey Davis; bajita, rellenita y con cabello castaño oscuro.

—¿Cómo sabes? —pregunta.

—La escuché llorando —responde sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Ah. Gracias.

Tracey Davis se encoge de hombros y vuelve a lo suyo.

Blaise lo mira.

—No sé.

Su amigo frunce los labios.

Pansy es una chica dura y lo ha demostrado cada vez que manda a perderse en un bosque a Potter y a Weasley.

¿Por qué llorará?

—¡UN TROLL! ¡UN TROLL! —Todas las conversaciones muren súbitamente—. ¡HAY UN TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! ¡HAY UN TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! Pensé que deberían saberlo. —Quirrell cae inconsciente y el caos se desata.

Dumbledore pide que conserven la calma y los manda a todos a sus Salas Comunes. Draco no le presta verdadera atención.

—Pansy no lo sabe —dice y Blaise lo mira curvando una ceja—. Está sola llorando en el baño sin saber del troll. Tenemos que buscarla.

Su amigo no dice nada por un momento, incluso su mirada se vuelve difícil de descifrar, pero antes de que Draco pueda perder los nervios responde.

—Vamos.

El Gran Comedor es un hervidero de prefectos y profesores gritando órdenes, críos llorando y chismes circulando (todavía le sorprende la facilidad para el chisme que hay en el colegio). Blaise y él se unen a la fila de primer año y apenas tienen oportunidad se desligan de sus compañeros.

—Si Pansy hace que nos mate un troll no la dejaré descansar eternamente.

Blaise está tratando muy duro de ocultarlo, pero Draco puede ver que está nervioso y preocupado. Él también lo está. En todo Hogwarts solo se tienen entre ellos.

Llegan al tercer piso siendo regañados por varios cuadros y teniendo que tomar varias escaleras.

—Escaleras de mierda —soltó Blaise cuando tuvieron que tomar la misma escalera por tercera vez.

Draco admira la capacidad para las malas palabras que tiene Blaise. Asombroso.

Apenas llegan al pasillo del tercer piso apuran el paso.

—¡PANSY PARKINSON! —grita Blaise empujando la puerta de golpe.

El tacto de un troll.

Naturalmente, Pansy sale de uno de los cubículos con una mirada que promete muerte y la cara roja por llorar.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen aquí?!

Draco alza las cejas. ¿Está gritándoles por ir a rescatarla? Blaise no se queda en el asombro, él va y ataca. Entre ellos siempre es atacar.

—¡Salvando tu culo flaco!

—¡Metiéndose en mis asuntos! ¡Eso es lo que siempre hacen! Necesito MI ESPACIO.

—¡Loca desagradecida!

—¡Entrometido!

Blaise y Pansy ya están a un palmo de distancia. Ambos expiden hondas de desagrado y enfado. Y tienen sus barbillas increíblemente alzadas.

"Son mis únicos amigos". Sí... justo ahora ese pensamiento no le reconforta en nada. Nada.

—¡VETE A JODER A OTRA PERSONA! —Pansy tiene la cara roja y los puños apretados.

—¡NO ME DA LA GANA!

—Silencio —ordena Draco y, obviamente, no le hacen caso.

—¡PERO QUÉ SORPRESA! ¡A LA NIÑA NO LE DA LA GANA HACER ALGO!

—Chicos...

—¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ!

—Chicos...

—¡YO TE HABLO COMO ME DE LA GANA!

—¡Chicos! —grita y lo odia. Hay pocas cosas que odia (como que su padre no le hable), pero gritar es algo que aborrece con ganas. Sus amigos, idiotas, lo saben y por eso se callan—. No sé si lo recuerdas, Zabini, pero hay un troll en el Castillo y tenemos que irnos a la Sala Común.

—¡¿Hay un troll?!

"Dios bendiga al pobre hombre que se enamore de Pansy".

—No tienes que andar gritando todo, loca.

—Tenemos que irnos —interrumpe.

Sus amigos se ignoran, se acomodan las túnicas y se ponen junto a él. Pero no salen, porque nada es fácil para Draco.

—¿E-es ese el tr-troll? —tartamudea Pansy y Draco siente su mano sujetarle la muñeca.

—Sí. —Blaise no se burla de la tartamudez de Pansy, así de asustado está.

La bestia berrea, estampa el garrote contra los cubículos y vuelve a berrear.

—¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

—¡NO NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

—¡Y ME VOY A TENER QUE MORIR CONTIGO!

—¡COMO SI A MI ME HICIESE GRACIA MORIRME CONTIGO!

Draco repasa mentalmente lo que sabe sobre los trolls y eso hace que se deprima un poco más. La piel de los trolls es dura para resistir la magia y Pansy y Blaise solo gritan. El garrote pasa silbando sobre sus cabezas y corren a esconderse debajo de un lavabo.

—¡SÍ NOS MORIMOS!

Pedazos de porcelana caen frente a Draco y rápidamente se escurre hacia los cubículos destrozados. Astillas se le clavan en las palmas y hace una mueca.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se gira asustado y sus peores pesadillas se hacen realidad. Blaise está colgado boca abajo siendo sujetado de una pierna por el troll.

—¡Se va a morir! —chilla Pansy asustada.

El troll mueve a Blaise como si fuese un juguete y lo estuviese revisando. Su amigo grita y Pansy también.

Una idea crepita en el fondo de su cabeza y suspira. Lo que hace por su amigo idiota.

—¡Eh, bola de mocos! —Draco se acerca hasta estar frente al troll, que deja de zarandear a Blaise y lo mira fijamente—. ¡Deja a mi amigo!

El troll berrea. Y Blaise grita.

—¡Gran idea, amigo!

—¡Sí lo van a matar!

—Eres un saco de mugre apestoso —dice Draco y el troll arruga la cara, aparentemente sabe cuándo lo están insultando—. Eres el troll más feo y estúpido de todos los troles feos y estúpidos.

Y sucede, el troll suelta un alardido, Draco retrocede, el troll avanza, Draco chilla «aguamenti», el troll se resbala y suelta a Blaise y Pansy grita «Wingardium leviosa» y el troll cae al piso aporreándose la cabeza con su propio garrote.

—¡Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy! —grita Pansy apenas consigue que Blaise caiga más o menos bien al piso—. ¿Y si no hubiese hecho el hechizo a tiempo?

—¡Exacto! ¡¿Confiaste mi vida en esta loca?!

—¡Eres un desagradecido!

—¡Solo me preocupo por mi vida!

Draco suspira aliviado mirando a sus dos amigos. Siempre que Blaise y Pansy se griten todo está bien. O lo está hasta que McGonagall entra seguida de Snape.

"_Rayos_".

* * *

—Sé lo que hay en el tercer piso —dice Pansy sentándose frente a él y no le deja ver a Potter pavoneándose con su uniforme de Quidditch. Gracias a Dios.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta cuando Blaise no lo hace. Desde lo que pasó con el troll Blaise no le habla a Pansy porque ella no le habla y ella no le habla porque no le agradeció.

—Un perro de tres cabezas.

Draco se ahoga con su propia saliba, lamentable, y Blaise bufa.

—No puede ser eso.

—¿Y quién pidió tu opinión?

—Blaise tiene razón, Pansy —tercia Draco—. Este es un colegio con un montón de niños; no puede haber un perro de tres cabezas.

—Dumbledore no está bien del cerebro. Él dejaría quedarse a un dragón en el vestíbulo si quisiera.

Pansy frunce los labios. No le gusta cuando no se emocionan con sus chismes. Afortunadamente, Quirrell pasa y ella se olvida del chisme.

—Hay algo raro en él.

—No porque no te caiga bien significa que sea malo.

—Sí lo hace. Tengo un sexto sentido.

—Pensé que eso solo lo tenían los muggles para reemplazar su absoluta falta de magia.

—Cierra el pico, Zabini.

* * *

Draco abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar. La luz entra a raudales por las ventanas. Vuelve a intentarlo poco a poco y consigue hacerlo sólo con pequeños destellos blancos filtrándose en su visión. Gira la cabeza hacia los lados. Está en la enfermería y un montón de flores están en la mesilla junto a su catre.

—Joven Malfoy —habla Dumbledore y se recién se fija en que está sentado cerca de sus pies.

—Señor.

Dumbledore lleva la misma túnica azul con estrellas que llevaba cuando fue a hablar con su padre.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Draco se remueve y un pinchazo le atraviesa las costillas. Recuerda haberse caído mientras luchaba contra Quirrell.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y Blaise? —pregunta ansioso al no verlo cerca.

Todavía recuerda a su mejor amigo gritándole que se fuera sin él y a Pansy corriendo hacia el moreno cuando cayó inconsciente.

—Está en perfectas condiciones. Solo tuvo un par de contusiones que madam Pomfrey solucionó rápido.

—¿Y Pansy, señor?

Dumbledore sonríe.

—La señorita Parkinson tuvo que tomar un par de pociones relajantes. Hasta hace poco estuvo aquí. Ya no grita, para alivio de madam Pomfrey.

Draco enrojece. Se imagina perfectamente a Pansy exigiendo respuestas y rápido.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Draco. Es un verdadero tesoro tener amigos tan leales.

—Lo sé, señor —sonríe.

—¿Una gragea?

Dumbledore le ofrece una de color verde y Draco la acepta por cortesía. Mastica y sabe a vainilla. Gracias a Dios.

»En mi adolescencia tuve la mala suerte de comer una sabor a vómito. Las dejé desde entonces.

—Era Voldemort, ¿verdad, señor? —cuestiona apenas termina de masticar. Su padre le ha enseñado que no hay momentos oportunos para preguntas indiscretas; hay que hacerlas y ya.

—Una parte de él. Un vestigio. —Draco palidece, si ese era solo un vestigio y casi muere no quiere saber cómo sería Voldemort en todo su esplendor—. Debes saber, Draco, que lo que ocurrió hace noches es completamente secreto y, naturalmente, todo Hogwarts lo sabe.

Draco alza las cejas. Los rumores deben estar comiéndoselo vivo.

—¿Está tan mal, señor?

Dumbledore le sonríe amable.

—Eres un héroe, Draco.

—¿Yo?

—Todos hablan de tu brillante actuación. El Elegido salvándolos de Voldemort. Un acto heroico digno de Godric Gryffindor.

Draco hace una mueca.

—No soy Gryffindor, señor.

—Lo sé. Todos lo saben. Pero por ahora te están llenando de alabanzas y gloria.

—Después se acabará, ¿verdad, señor?

Dumbledore le sonríe condescendiente.

—Eso me temo, hijo. Las personas tienen la cualidad de olvidar pronto las cosas buenas.

Draco asiente. Lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe.

—¿Y la piedra?

—Destruida. Con el dueño se acordó que ya había robado suficiente tiempo.

—¿Robado, señor?

—La piedra filosofal tiene la cualidad de otorgarle vida eterna a su propietario —explica Dumbledore y Draco entiende muchas cosas—. Por ello Voldemort la quería.

—Ah.

—Te dejaré descansar —resuelve y le palmea la pierna.

—Gracias, señor.

Dumbledore se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Cuando está en ella se voltea.

—¿Draco?

—¿Señor?

—El verdadero poder lo encontramos en la amistad.

Y se marcha.

* * *

—¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!

Pansy llega como torbellino y se estampa contra él.

—Ya no la aguantaba.

Blaise llega junto a ellos y le golpea en el hombro.

—Eres un completo imbécil. ¡Tres días!, ¡tres días! Me hiciste envejecer. ¡No puedes hacer envejecer a una mujer!

—Lo siento.

—¿Vamos? —Blaise le sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

Pansy se guinda de su brazo y Blaise se coloca a su costado. Así entran al Gran Comedor y apenas ponen un pie dentro los aplausos estallan. Le están aplaudiendo... a él. A ellos.

Siente a Pansy erguirse y sabe que Blaise sonríe abiertamente.

—¡Por El Elegido! —grita Tracey Davis alzando una copa y todas las demás casas la imitan.

Draco alcanza a ver a Weasley y a Potter con las caras arrugadas.

Primer año.

—Hola, soy Harry Potter, este es mi amigo Ron Weasley, ¿podemos sentarnos?

—Pueden.

Ambos chicos guardan sus baúles y se sientan frente a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Draco Malfoy.

Ahí está. La mirada asombrada y luego la curiosidad.

—¿Eres ese Draco Malfoy? ¿El que sobrevivió al que no debe ser nombrado?

—Voldemort —corrije el de gafas.

—Ese mismo.

—¿Es verdad que intentó matarte?

Draco se empuja más contra el asiento. Tal vez es mala idea compartir con alguien. Siempre quieren saber cosas que él prefiere olvidar.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te mató?

—Eso es obvio, Ron —interrumpe Potter; tiene la cara arrugada. No le gusta no ser el centro de atención—. Si estuviese muerto no estaría frente a nosotros.

Weasley tiene la delicadeza de sonrojarse.

—Perdón.

Draco se encoje de hombros; no le gustan las preguntas pero siempre están ahí.

—¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

—Un poco.

—¡¿Cómo que un poco?! ¡Eso es inaceptable!

Y Potter se embarca en un monólogo de lo horrible y traumático que es que no le guste el Quidditch. Luego, le explica las jugadas, los jugadores, los equipos y las escobas. Y de pronto pasa una niña con el cabello enmarañado a decirles que tienen que ponerse el uniforme.

—Listilla —critica Weasley apenas la niña sale.

La niña sí es un poco intensa, casi los hostiga para que vieran lo buena que es en hechizos, pero a Draco no le parece razón suficiente para atacarla.

—No seas imbécil. —Potter le golpea en la nuca.

—¡Es cierto! —defiende el pecoso—. «Oh, mirenme, soy tan lista». Ojalá no quede en Gryffindor, me niego a soportar a dos Percy.

—No debe ser tan mala como él.

—Seguro es peor.

—Vas a ser la pesadilla de toda chica si sigues así, compañero.

Weasley se encoje de hombros. Draco admira su desinterés.

—Draco también piensa que es una empollona, ¿cierto? —Weasley lo mira buscando apoyo.

—Sí.

—¡Lo ves!

Potter los mira por sobre las gafas.

—Serán la bomba entre las mujeres.

* * *

Los cuchicheos lo acompañan en su camino al Sombrero Seleccionador. Se siente presionado y nervioso. Nunca antes había tenido que manejar tanta atención; en el colegio era más bien el excluido.

La profesora McGonagall lo observa detrás de sus gafas; lo mira imperturbable y eso lo calma en cierta forma. Se sienta y el Sombrero apenas rosa su cabeza.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Los rumores jamás se acabarán.

* * *

—Mi tía me dijo que su madre murió por salvarlo de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

—Draco Malfoy mató al verdadero Elegido.

—Mi mamá dice que en realidad su familia quería hacerse con el poder y por eso mataron a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

—Draco Malfoy sobrevivió al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado para matarnos él mismo.

—Un primo dice El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado se enteró de los planes de Malfoy por sacarlo del poder y sacrificó a su esposa.

—Slytherin fue la casa de Ustedes Saben Quién y ahora es la casa de Draco Malfoy. Yo solo digo.

—Un tío dice que en realidad El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado está vivo y usa a Draco Malfoy como infiltrado.

Los chismes no paraban. Su padre debió decirle que Hogwarts era la escuela de los chismes. Tal vez por eso no quería que viniese. Qué suerte la suya.

—Las personas son estúpidas —le dice Pansy cuando dos niñas de Hufflepuff los ven y se regresan.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Cierra la boca, Zabini.

—No creo que todos en el colegio sean estúpidos, Pansy, y todos me tratan así.

Su amiga arruga el ceño sin saber qué decir.

—Mira, nosotros dos andamos contigo —dice Blaise— así que o no somos idiotas o somos muy idiotas.

—Eres fatal dando ánimos.

—¡Yo soy perfecto en todo lo que hago!

Al menos tiene a Pansy y Blaise para distraerlo de los rumores y malos tratos de todos. Al menos.

* * *

—¡Miren a Malfoy y su novia!

"Potter". No se equivoca. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley están caminando hacia ellos. Apenas fue seleccionado a Slytherin, Potter olvidó su intento de entablar amistad con él y comenzó a atacarlo.

—Piérdete, Potter —gruñe Pansy. No lo mira; le está dejando en claro que su tarea de Encantamientos es más importante.

—Ya sé por qué no me gusta la biblioteca, Ron.

Weasley, como siempre, le sigue en su burrada.

—¿Porque está llena de basura Slytherin?

—Nah, porque está llena de gente cualquiera.

La cara de Pansy se llena de rojo, incluso parece que ella es rojo. Cada que Potter los ataca y Pansy está con él, Draco no necesita molestarse; ella lo hace por ambos.

—Consíguete un bosque y piérdete en él.

—No podría hacerte eso, Pans.

Su amiga saca la varita y Draco la detiene. Ya tiene suficiente mala fama como para añadirle una agresión al perfecto chico Gryffindor. Gracias.

—Vámonos.

—Pero...

—No valen la pena.

Recogen sus cosas y se ponen de pie. Potter los mira con burla y Weasley con superioridad.

—Eso es, chicos, despejen el lugar de basura Slytherin.

—Déjalo.

Salen de la biblioteca.

—No sé cómo no le partes la cara por imbécil.

—No mejoraría mi reputación.

—¿Y qué?

"_No quiero darle una razón a mi padre para sacarme del colegio_", pero no lo dice. Solo lo deja estar. Puede que todos en Hogwarts lo miren con sospecha, que haya cientos de rumores sobre él y que sus propios compañeros de Casa lo eviten, pero Hogwarts le ofrece la magia de la que había sido privado durante toda su vida y Draco no va a renunciar a ello. No tan fácil.

* * *

—No puedes hacerlo.

Draco alza una ceja.

—¿No eres tú la que siempre me dice que le parta la cara a Potter?

—En público, jamás te dije que programaras una cita.

—No te entiendo, Pansy.

Su amiga suspira.

—Dile tú —ordena a Blaise.

Sorprendentemente, Blaise le hace caso.

—No se puede confiar en los Gryffindor, Draco. No si eres un Slytherin. Potter te está tendiendo una trampa y se huele desde kilómetros.

—Igual iré.

—¡Eres imposible! Ojalá te expulsen.

Ya Potter le tiene tan harto que ni la posibilidad de la expulsión le importa.

—Yo seré tu segundo —dice Blaise.

Draco sonríe.

* * *

—Esto es una mierda.

Blaise tiene razón. Están en el lugar y Potter y Weasley no están. El mal sentimiento se va abriendo paso en forma de nervios por su estómago.

—Ya llegarán.

—Ajá.

Unos segundos después oyen pasos. Potter y Weasley entran con pijamas y varitas en mano; Hermione Granger está detrás de ellos.

—¡Nos van a expulsar a todos!

—Por décima vez, nadie te invito, Granger.

—Si te expulsan será por metiche —critica Potter.

—¡No les importa Gryffindor!

Blaise le mira curvando una ceja. Se encoje de hombros. Tampoco sabe qué está pasando.

—¿Seguirán peleando como un matrimonio o comenzamos el duelo? —pregunta Draco con hastío.

—¡No somos un matrimonio! —gritan los tres leones.

—Ya —se burla Blaise.

Potter se pone frente a él y Weasley detrás de Potter. Granger está a un lado enlistando las consecuencias fatídicas si los descubren y Blaise bosteza.

—Perderás, Malfoy.

—Ya veremos, Potter.

Pero no, no lo ven. La gata Norris entra en la sala y de pronto solo son adolescentes huyendo de la muerte —o el castigo—.

* * *

—Quirrell es un inepto.

—No puedo creer que sea profesor —acepta Draco.

—Dicen que desde que volvió de Albania está así.

—¿Estuvo en Albania? —pregunta Blaise levemente interesado—. Dicen que por allá vieron al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Draco no entiende por qué no dicen «Voldemort» y ya.

—¡Lo sé!. —Pansy luce muy satisfecha de ella misma. Siempre que tiene un chisme nuevo está así—. Dicen que se encontró con vampiros en las profundidades de un bosque. Dicen que no regreso igual. Dicen que cuando se quedaba en el Cabeza de Puerco se oían sus gritos de las pesadillas nocturnas...

—Deberías trabajar para El Profeta.

—Cierra la boca, Zabini.

* * *

—¿Me pasas la ensalada de tripas? —pide y Blaise se la pasa con una sonrisa.

Están en la cena de Halloween y Draco no puede hacer mucho por los nombres de los platillos.

—¿Has visto a Pansy? —Draco curva una ceja—. No me mires así, imbécil. Lleva todo octubre hablando de esta cena y ahora no está.

—Entonces no estás ni un poco preocupado por ella, ¿eh?

Blaise lo mira como si sufriese alucinaciones.

—Está en los baños de niñas del tercer piso —dice una niña junto a ellos.

Primero Draco no le presta atención, porque nadie de su curso se ha atrevido a hablarle, pero luego la voltea a ver. Es Tracey Davis; bajita, rellenita y con cabello castaño oscuro.

—¿Cómo sabes? —pregunta.

—La escuché llorando —responde sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Ah. Gracias.

Tracey Davis se encoge de hombros y vuelve a lo suyo.

Blaise lo mira.

—No sé.

Su amigo frunce los labios.

Pansy es una chica dura y lo ha demostrado cada vez que manda a perderse en un bosque a Potter y a Weasley.

¿Por qué llorará?

—¡UN TROLL! ¡UN TROLL! —Todas las conversaciones muren súbitamente—. ¡HAY UN TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! ¡HAY UN TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! Pensé que deberían saberlo. —Quirrell cae inconsciente y el caos se desata.

Dumbledore pide que conserven la calma y los manda a todos a sus Salas Comunes. Draco no le presta verdadera atención.

—Pansy no lo sabe —dice y Blaise lo mira curvando una ceja—. Está sola llorando en el baño sin saber del troll. Tenemos que buscarla.

Su amigo no dice nada por un momento, incluso su mirada se vuelve difícil de descifrar, pero antes de que Draco pueda perder los nervios responde.

—Vamos.

El Gran Comedor es un hervidero de prefectos y profesores gritando órdenes, críos llorando y chismes circulando —todavía le sorprende la facilidad para el chisme que hay en el colegio—. Blaise y él se unen a la fila de primer año y apenas tienen oportunidad se desligan de sus compañeros.

—Si Pansy hace que nos mate un troll no la dejaré descansar eternamente.

Blaise está tratando muy duro de ocultarlo, pero Draco puede ver que está nervioso y preocupado. Él también lo está. En todo Hogwarts solo se tienen entre ellos.

Llegan al tercer piso siendo regañados por varios cuadros y teniendo que tomar varias escaleras.

—Escaleras de mierda —soltó Blaise cuando tuvieron que tomar la misma escalera por tercera vez.

Draco admira la capacidad para las malas palabras que tiene Blaise. Asombroso.

Apenas llegan al pasillo del tercer piso apuran el paso.

—¡PANSY PARKINSON! —grita Blaise empujando la puerta de golpe.

El tacto de un troll.

Naturalmente, Pansy sale de uno de los cubículos con una mirada que promete muerte y la cara roja por llorar.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen aquí?!

Draco alza las cejas. ¿Está gritándoles por ir a rescatarla? Blaise no se queda en el asombro, él va y ataca. Entre ellos siempre es atacar.

—¡Salvando tu culo flaco!

—¡Metiéndose en mis asuntos! ¡Eso es lo que siempre hacen! Necesito MI ESPACIO.

—¡Loca desagradecida!

—¡Entrometido!

Blaise y Pansy ya están a un palmo de distancia. Ambos expiden hondas de desagrado y enfado. Y tienen sus barbillas increíblemente alzadas.

"_Son mis únicos amigos_". Sí... justo ahora ese pensamiento no le reconforta en nada. Nada.

—¡VETE A JODER A OTRA PERSONA! —Pansy tiene la cara roja y los puños apretados.

—¡NO ME DA LA GANA!

—Silencio —ordena Draco y, obviamente, no le hacen caso.

—¡PERO QUÉ SORPRESA! ¡A LA NIÑA NO LE DA LA GANA HACER ALGO!

—Chicos...

—¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ!

—Chicos...

—¡YO TE HABLO COMO ME DE LA GANA!

—¡Chicos! —grita y lo odia. Hay pocas cosas que odia (como que su padre no le hable), pero gritar es algo que aborrece con ganas. Sus amigos, idiotas, lo saben y por eso se callan—. No sé si lo recuerdas, Zabini, pero hay un troll en el Castillo y tenemos que irnos a la Sala Común.

—¡¿Hay un troll?!

"Dios bendiga al pobre hombre que se enamore de Pansy".

—No tienes que andar gritando todo, loca.

—Tenemos que irnos —interrumpe.

Sus amigos se ignoran, se acomodan las túnicas y se ponen junto a él. Pero no salen, porque nada es fácil para Draco.

—¿E-es ese el tr-troll? —tartamudea Pansy y Draco siente su mano sujetarle la muñeca.

—Sí. —Blaise no se burla de la tartamudez de Pansy, así de asustado está.

La bestia berrea, estampa el garrote contra los cubículos y vuelve a berrear.

—¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

—¡NO NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

—¡Y ME VOY A TENER QUE MORIR CONTIGO!

—¡COMO SI A MI ME HICIESE GRACIA MORIRME CONTIGO!

Draco repasa mentalmente lo que sabe sobre los trolls y eso hace que se deprima un poco más. La piel de los trolls es dura para resistir la magia y Pansy y Blaise solo gritan. El garrote pasa silbando sobre sus cabezas y corren a esconderse debajo de un lavabo.

—¡SÍ NOS MORIMOS!

Pedazos de porcelana caen frente a Draco y rápidamente se escurre hacia los cubículos destrozados. Astillas se le clavan en las palmas y hace una mueca.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se gira asustado y sus peores pesadillas se hacen realidad. Blaise está colgado boca abajo siendo sujetado de una pierna por el troll.

—¡Se va a morir! —chilla Pansy asustada.

El troll mueve a Blaise como si fuese un juguete y lo estuviese revisando. Su amigo grita y Pansy también.

Una idea crepita en el fondo de su cabeza y suspira. Lo que hace por su amigo idiota.

—¡Eh, bola de mocos! —Draco se acerca hasta estar frente al troll, que deja de zarandear a Blaise y lo mira fijamente—. ¡Deja a mi amigo!

El troll berrea. Y Blaise grita.

—¡Gran idea, amigo!

—¡Sí lo van a matar!

—Eres un saco de mugre apestoso —dice Draco y el troll arruga la cara, aparentemente sabe cuándo lo están insultando—. Eres el troll más feo y estúpido de todos los troles feos y estúpidos.

Y sucede, el troll suelta un alardido, Draco retrocede, el troll avanza, Draco chilla «aguamenti», el troll se resbala y suelta a Blaise y Pansy grita «Wingardium leviosa» y el troll cae al piso aporreándose la cabeza con su propio garrote.

—¡Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy! —grita Pansy apenas consigue que Blaise caiga más o menos bien al piso—. ¿Y si no hubiese hecho el hechizo a tiempo?

—¡Exacto! ¡¿Confiaste mi vida en esta loca?!

—¡Eres un desagradecido!

—¡Solo me preocupo por mi vida!

Draco suspira aliviado mirando a sus dos amigos. Siempre que Blaise y Pansy se griten todo está bien. O lo está hasta que McGonagall entra seguida de Snape.

"_Rayos_".

* * *

—Sé lo que hay en el tercer piso —dice Pansy sentándose frente a él y no le deja ver a Potter pavoneándose con su uniforme de Quidditch. Gracias a Dios.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta cuando Blaise no lo hace. Desde lo que pasó con el troll Blaise no le habla a Pansy porque ella no le habla y ella no le habla porque no le agradeció.

—Un perro de tres cabezas.

Draco se ahoga con su propia saliba, lamentable, y Blaise bufa.

—No puede ser eso.

—¿Y quién pidió tu opinión?

—Blaise tiene razón, Pansy —tercia Draco—. Este es un colegio con un montón de niños; no puede haber un perro de tres cabezas.

—Dumbledore no está bien del cerebro. Él dejaría quedarse a un dragón en el vestíbulo si quisiera.

Pansy frunce los labios. No le gusta cuando no se emocionan con sus chismes. Afortunadamente, Quirrell pasa y ella se olvida del chisme.

—Hay algo raro en él.

—No porque no te caiga bien significa que sea malo.

—Sí lo hace. Tengo un sexto sentido.

—Pensé que eso solo lo tenían los muggles para reemplazar su absoluta falta de magia.

—Cierra el pico, Zabini.

* * *

Draco abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar. La luz entra a raudales por las ventanas. Vuelve a intentarlo poco a poco y consigue hacerlo sólo con pequeños destellos blancos filtrándose en su visión. Gira la cabeza hacia los lados. Está en la enfermería y un montón de flores están en la mesilla junto a su catre.

—Joven Malfoy —habla Dumbledore y se recién se fija en que está sentado cerca de sus pies.

—Señor.

Dumbledore lleva la misma túnica azul con estrellas que llevaba cuando fue a hablar con su padre.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Draco se remueve y un pinchazo le atraviesa las costillas. Recuerda haberse caído mientras luchaba contra Quirrell.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y Blaise? —pregunta ansioso al no verlo cerca.

Todavía recuerda a su mejor amigo gritándole que se fuera sin él y a Pansy corriendo hacia el moreno cuando cayó inconsciente.

—Está en perfectas condiciones. Solo tuvo un par de contusiones que madam Pomfrey solucionó rápido.

—¿Y Pansy, señor?

Dumbledore sonríe.

—La señorita Parkinson tuvo que tomar un par de pociones relajantes. Hasta hace poco estuvo aquí. Ya no grita, para alivio de madam Pomfrey.

Draco enrojece. Se imagina perfectamente a Pansy exigiendo respuestas y rápido.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Draco. Es un verdadero tesoro tener amigos tan leales.

—Lo sé, señor —sonríe.

—¿Una gragea?

Dumbledore le ofrece una de color verde y Draco la acepta por cortesía. Mastica y sabe a vainilla. Gracias a Dios.

»En mi adolescencia tuve la mala suerte de comer una sabor a vómito. Las dejé desde entonces.

—Era Voldemort, ¿verdad, señor? —cuestiona apenas termina de masticar. Su padre le ha enseñado que no hay momentos oportunos para preguntas indiscretas; hay que hacerlas y ya.

—Una parte de él. Un vestigio. —Draco palidece, si ese era solo un vestigio y casi muere no quiere saber cómo sería Voldemort en todo su esplendor—. Debes saber, Draco, que lo que ocurrió hace noches es completamente secreto y, naturalmente, todo Hogwarts lo sabe.

Draco alza las cejas. Los rumores deben estar comiéndoselo vivo.

—¿Está tan mal, señor?

Dumbledore le sonríe amable.

—Eres un héroe, Draco.

—¿Yo?

—Todos hablan de tu brillante actuación. El Elegido salvándolos de Voldemort. Un acto heroico digno de Godric Gryffindor.

Draco hace una mueca.

—No soy Gryffindor, señor.

—Lo sé. Todos lo saben. Pero por ahora te están llenando de alabanzas y gloria.

—Después se acabará, ¿verdad, señor?

Dumbledore le sonríe condescendiente.

—Eso me temo, hijo. Las personas tienen la cualidad de olvidar pronto las cosas buenas.

Draco asiente. Lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe.

—¿Y la piedra?

—Destruida. Con el dueño se acordó que ya había robado suficiente tiempo.

—¿Robado, señor?

—La piedra filosofal tiene la cualidad de otorgarle vida eterna a su propietario —explica Dumbledore y Draco entiende muchas cosas—. Por ello Voldemort la quería.

—Ah.

—Te dejaré descansar —resuelve y le palmea la pierna.

—Gracias, señor.

Dumbledore se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Cuando está en ella se voltea.

—¿Draco?

—¿Señor?

—El verdadero poder lo encontramos en la amistad.

Y se marcha.

* * *

—¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!

Pansy llega como torbellino y se estampa contra él.

—Ya no la aguantaba.

Blaise llega junto a ellos y le golpea en el hombro.

—Eres un completo imbécil. ¡Tres días!, ¡tres días! Me hiciste envejecer. ¡No puedes hacer envejecer a una mujer!

—Lo siento.

—¿Vamos? —Blaise le sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

Pansy se guinda de su brazo y Blaise se coloca a su costado. Así entran al Gran Comedor y apenas ponen un pie dentro los aplausos estallan. Le están aplaudiendo... a él. A ellos.

Siente a Pansy erguirse y sabe que Blaise sonríe abiertamente.

—¡Por El Elegido! —grita Tracey Davis alzando una copa y todas las demás casas la imitan.

Draco alcanza a ver a Weasley y a Potter con las caras arrugadas.

Nada puede ser mejor


End file.
